Give a Little to Get a Little
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2.03. Finn gave a little so Rachel thinks he deserved to get a little too.


**Unbeta'd. Couldn't help but write it after 2.03. Please let me know what you think of it. :-)**

**And, yes, I know I have to finish He Remembers, and I have an idea or two, but this one hit me and I couldn't stop writing it. I was looking for it to be a little drabble.**

**Cheesus had other plans for this one.**

-x-

She couldn't believe she just had that short – too short, probably – talk about her future – _their future_ – with him. She wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying. He looked a bit spaced out … but he wore that look frequently.

She'd told him that she would win Tony gold, get married and be ready to have babies at twenty five.

She ignored his question about not having sex until she was twenty five. She knew she wouldn't last that long. Heck, Finn had been more than patient with her already. And twenty five was so far away.

But then she really laid it on thick.

She wanted her children –_their_ children – to be raised Jewish.

And. He. Said. Yes.

So, really, it was a given that she would kiss him. She couldn't do anything but.

So she lay down on the bed and he sort of hung off the side. She had no idea why he wouldn't just climb on top of her. He'd done it before. Heck, he'd done it during their first kiss when he was dating Quinn. And now, having been together for months, he wasn't climbing on top of her?

Something wasn't right.

And then she remembered something she'd heard one of her former dance instructors say: "You've got to give a little to get a little."

Well, honestly, what Finn had given her was quite a lot in her mind.

She certainly didn't mind giving him a little back.

So she told him so and then slowly moved his hand to her breast.

It felt _really_ good. Better than she thought, even.

He pulled his lips from hers so she decided to kiss his neck. She hoped he would return that favor soon. She loved the taste of his skin – Irish Spring and a little bit of just teenage boy.

To her, he was intoxicating.

He looked to the ceiling and mumbled something about Jesus and she just couldn't stop herself from asking him what he said.

"Nothing, baby," he responded as his tentative hand on her breast grew surer. He bent his head back down to meet her lips. "I'm just happy to be here with you."

"Me too," she sighed as his lips moved to her neck.

She shifted, doing her best to convince him that he should move over her without having to say the words. But he wasn't having it.

She couldn't believe he wasn't doing _more_. Because she _wanted_ more. A lot more, to be honest.

And then she remembered that sometimes he needed to be told what to do. It was something she really didn't mind about him since she enjoyed being the one to tell him what to do.

"Finn," she whispered.

His hand slid from her breast to her side and then back up, kneading gently but confidently, as he mumbled out a "Hmm?"

"Why don't you lie down? You know, I'll get up and you can lie down," she whispered breathlessly.

"But I don't want you to go," he muttered as his lips dragged over a sensitive spot on her neck.

"I'll get on top of you," she told him as her hand moved to cup his jaw and bring his lips back to hers.

"What?" he asked in surprise as he pulled away from her. "Y-you wanna be on top?"

"Well, it does make more sense," she told him as she wigged from underneath him and stood beside the bed. "This way you don't have to worry about holding yourself up. You can use both of your hands," she added as she climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist and bent to kiss him again, moving his hands to her hips as their lips met once more.

Her hair formed a curtain around their faces and she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "Finn, there's something I need to say to you," she told him as she shifted her hips slightly in an attempt to relieve the pressure from her knees.

"Rach …" he groaned, his hands tightening on her hips.

"No, Finn, please. Please just let me say this," she told him as she shifted again, her hips forcing more pressure against his.

"Rach, no, wait …"

"Finn Hudson, I only have one small little thing to say to you. Well, okay, it's not small. But it's short," she told him, continuing her wiggling. "So it won't take very long. And then I promise you can say whatever you have to say and then we can get back to kissing."

One last time, she lifted herself and then sort of ground back into him.

And he … arrived early.

She stared down at him in absolute horror before lifting herself from his body. "Finn! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I tried!" he cried out, sitting up and pulling his shirt down over his knees. "But you were all … talking, and stuff. And you just kept moving and geez, Rach! You're my girlfriend and you're hot and you're on my lip all, you know, wiggly and stuff. What did you expect? I'm just a man!"

She stared at him in silence for a moment before sitting down next to him on the bed. "I did that?"

"I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who just …"

"No," she interrupted, her cheeks stained red. "I mean, I caused you to … you know … react?"

"Geez, Rachel," he said with a heavy sigh. "Of course you did, baby. And it's not even the first time."

"When else?" she asked as she scooted closer, her hand running over his arm softly.

"The, uh … the first time. In the auditorium."

"Is that why you left?" she asked as she slowly slid herself so she was seated in his lap once more.

"Yeah," he whispered his eyes locked on hers.

"You could have told me," she whispered. "I wouldn't have made fun of you."

"It's embarrassing," Finn groaned as her lips found their way to his neck once more.

"I think it's amazing," she told him. "Knowing that you have such a primitive and carnal reaction to me and my body. It's wonderful."

When she started shifting her hips against him again, he grabbed them to hold her still, using his strength to control her for the first time. "Rach, you need to stop that."

"I was thinking," she told him as her tongue peaked out and slid slightly beneath his collar. "Twenty five is a long time away …"

She could tell he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Maybe I don't have to wait that long," she whispered, her tongue moving up to his ear to trace it lightly.

"Really?" he asked in a falsetto voice that would have made Kurt jealous. He cleared his throat and repeated in an ultra-deep voice, "Really?"

"I'm not saying I'm ready for … s-sex … tonight, Finn," she told him seriously with a hint of nervousness. "But I don't see why we can't go a _little_ further," she added before sitting up, locking eyes with him, then pulling her shirt over her head. "How about this?" she asked before leaning in for another kiss.

When he tipped his head back and started whispering again, she figured he was just trying to stave off another … eruption. So she happily smiled and, quite uncharacteristically, sucked a mark into the side of his neck.

His complete inability to control his body really was endearing.


End file.
